Memorias de un chico amnesiatico
by AzumarillTank
Summary: No recordaba mucho de su vida y entre mas avanzaba mas olvidaba. De un hospital a una vida en familia. ¿Como paso Robin por todo eso? Pasen y averiguenlo.


Robin llevaba horas mirando el otro lado de su habitación donde simplemente había una cama perfectamente tendida y una cómoda vacía. Él no se sentía bien, sabía que algo debería estar ahí pero no lograba averiguar que era.

 _ **No me vayas a olvidar… Rosas moradas…**_

-¿Qué significa eso?- se preguntó Robin.

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños querido Robin~, feliz cumpleaños a ti~- cantaban las personas alrededor del joven.

Robin sonreía a pesar de no sentirse completamente feliz. Estaba rodeado de personas que vagamente conocía y frente a él un pastel con el numero 19 marcado en él.

19 años de los cuales no recordaba ni la mitad.

* * *

-Que gran dia tuviste, ¿No Robin? Te regalaron demasiados libros, estarás ocupado mucho tiempo leyéndolos- dijo la enfermera mientras acomodaba unos libros en la estantería de la habitación.

-Si- fue la vacía respuesta de Robin, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. Al parecer miraba el blanco techo de su habitación pero en realidad se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

La enfermera se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, de todas las personas del instituto el era uno de los casos que más la entristecía.

-Debe extrañarla mucho…- susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Anna?- pregunto Robin dirigiendo su vista hacia la enfermera.

-Que la biología me encanta mucho, tal vez me puedas prestar este libro de animales que te regalaron- respondió la enfermera nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que mostraba un gran libro verde que contenía una rana en la portada.

-Claro, puedes tomarlo cuando quieras- dijo Robin mientras se sentaba.

-Tal vez lo lea en mis vacaciones- dijo Anna para continuar acomodando los pocos libros que le faltaban.

-Anna, estaba pensando en algo…- dijo Robin con un tono serio.

-¿Si?-

-Ya que tengo 19 años, soy un adulto y puedo cuidar de mí mismo, así que debería de salir de aquí y rentar un departamento cerca de aquí por si tengo algún problema, no es que no me guste estar aquí pero yo necesito…-

-Robin ya habíamos hablado de esto- interrumpió Anna.

-¿Lo hicimos?-

-Si- respondió Anna, luego de un suspiro se sentó junto a Robin.

-Escucha, tú no puedes abandonar este lugar, tu padre te interno aquí porque tienes un gran problema, aunque ya has mejorado bastante no podemos dejarte ir hasta que el venga por ti-

-¿Tengo un padre?- pregunto Robin algo asombrado.

-Sí, y él está pagando por tu estadía en este lugar- respondió Anna.

Robin guardo silencio pero su mirada delataba su decepción por el asunto. El joven volvió a acostarse en su cama, esta vez se cubrió con una sábana. Anna se apresuró con su labor y en menos de un minuto termino.

-Listo, ahora te dejare para que al fin descanses- anuncio Anna.

-Espera, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?-.

-Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras mas no sé si te pueda dar la respuesta- dijo Anna.

-¿Alguna vez él ha venido a visitarme?-

Anna sabía que tenía que responder con mentiras, todo fuera por la salud mental de Robin.

-Si claro, un par de veces, él es un hombre muy ocupado por eso no viene muy seguido- Decirle la verdad sería algo muy peligroso, puesto que el futuro del joven era muy incierto. Anna solo esperaba que pasara lo mejor y que Robin pudiera salir de ese lugar. Para ella Robin era un joven muy listo y con mucho potencial. El debía salir al mundo y disfrutar la vida, no estar encerrado en su habitación y solo leer los mismos libros de siempre.

-Vaya… No lo recuerdo, espero que no se moleste por eso- dijo Robin, su voz aun sonaba vacía.

-Él lo entenderá, te lo aseguro- afirmo Anna.

No hubo respuesta.

-Buenas noches Robin- se despidió Anna.

Robin se quedó solo en la oscuridad, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a aquel ambiente, cuando pudo ver un poco mejor miro hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde aún estaba aquella cama vacía.

 _ **Buenas noches Robin.**_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Robin.

* * *

Robin termino de guardar los libros en su maleta, aun no podía creer que su deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido. Iría a casa con sus padres, ¿Cómo sería su madre?, ¿Cómo sería su padre?, ¿Tendría hermanos?, ¿Su familia tendrá mascota?, ¿Cómo sería su casa?, ¿Su familia se molestaría por haberlos olvidado?, esa última pregunta hizo que Robin se preocupara.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto Anna desde la puerta de la habitación en la cual Robin no dormiría más.

-Sí, ya voy- respondió Robin. Cerró su maleta y salió del lugar acompañado por su enfermera.

De camino a la estancia del edificio muchas personas se despedían de Robin, algunas lucían normales como el, para otras era muy notorio que tenían problemas de salud ya que hablaban extraño o tenían vendajes en su cabeza. Robin recordaba haber pasado tiempo con algunos, de otras no recordaba ni siquiera haberlas visto e incluso podía notar que algunas personas que se despedían de él parecían no reconocerlo.

Después de muchas despedidas lograron llegar a la puerta del edificio, donde los esperaba un hombre.

-Robin, Stahl te llevara al aeropuerto- indico Anna.

-Hola Robin, es bueno ver que al fin dejas este lugar- saludo el hombre.

-Hola Stahl- saludo Robin sonriendo, haciendo lo mejor por ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Permíteme tu equipaje, lo guardare mientras te despides- dijo Stahl para después tomar la maleta del joven y dirigirse a su automóvil.

Ya a solas Robin y Anna podían despedirse.

-Muchas personas aquí te extrañaran, ¿Lo sabes?- se animó a hablar Anna.

-Lo dudo, tarde o temprano me olvidaran como yo a ellos- dijo Robin no conforme con la situación.

-Probablemente sí, olvidaran tu rostro, tu figura y lo que les hayas dicho pero ellos sabrán que algo les hace falta- esas palabras conmovieron a Robin, él se sentía exactamente así.

-"¿A quién habré olvidado?"- pensó.

-Y por supuesto que yo no te voy a olvidar, te deseo lo mejor Robin- con esas palabras y un abrazo Anna se despidió de Robin.

Al salir del edificio Robin se sentía muy pesado, no quería caminar más, dejar ese lugar estaba siendo más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. Pero el soñaba con salir y ver el mundo así que no debía dar marcha atrás. Robin entro en el humilde vehículo donde Stahl ya estaba en el asiento de conductor.

-¿No olvidas nada Robin?- pregunto Stahl, lo cual ofendió a Robin pero lo dejo pasar.

-No- respondió, aunque sabía que la respuesta era sí.

Entonces el automóvil arranco. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad invadió a Robin. Mientras veía como el instituto se alejaba de él se preguntaba si era lo correcto ¿Qué tal si su familia era desagradable? ¿Qué tal si no lo querían y por eso lo dejaron tanto tiempo internado? En el instituto tenia paz y tranquilidad ¿Por qué lo abandonaba?

-Viajaras en avión Robin, ¿Nervioso?- hablo Stahl para amenizar el ambiente.

-No- respondió Robin, el avión era su menor preocupación en esos momentos.

-Menos mal, puede que haya muchas turbulencias al llegar, Ylisse está muy nublado en esta época-

-¿Ylisse?, pero yo soy de Plegia, ¿No?, en Plegia está mi familia, ¿Por qué iría a Ylisse? ¿Qué está pasando?- cuestiono Robin algo alterado.

Por suerte estaban en un alto, así Stahl pudo mirar a Robin.

-Entonces nadie te ha contado- dijo Stahl sorprendido.

-¿Contarme qué?-

La luz roja había cambiado a verde, entonces Stahl continuo manejando. -¿Sabes por qué estabas en el instituto?-

-Tengo amnesia y mi familia no podía cuidarme- respondió Robin.

-¿Sabes por qué tienes amnesia?-

Robin trato de responder la pregunta pero no lograba dar con algún indicio, sabía que se originaba por traumas, enfermedades, accidentes e incluso por algunos fármacos. Pero no tenía idea de que le había pasado a él.

-Caíste de un segundo piso, fue un daño muy grave e incluso un milagro que sobrevivieras porque eras solo un niño-

Eso sorprendió a Robin pero tenía sentido, había una parte de su cabeza que se sentía extraña al tacto y en algunas ocasiones le dolía.

-¿Cómo fue que caí?- pregunto Robin intrigado.

-Estaban ampliando la mansión donde vivías, ese dia los albañiles descansaron, tú y tu padre estaban solos, él no te estaba mirando así que fuiste al cuarto que estaba en construcción, mientras jugabas te tropezaste y caíste en el jardín-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Te llevaron al hospital más cercano, ahí te operaron y lograron salvarte pero había un gran daño en tu cabeza que no podría ser curado, así que tu padre te interno en el instituto, me hubiera gustado explicarte mejor pero yo solo sé lo que he leído en los periódicos-

-¿Periódicos? ¿Qué hay en los periódicos? No entiendo-

-Eres muy famoso del otro lado del mundo, tu familia ha sido el escándalo del año-

Todas las preocupaciones de Robin se habían vuelto realidad, en esos momentos el deseaba abrir la puerta del automóvil y saltar, con suerte se golpearía su cabeza contra el suelo tan fuerte que olvidaría todo eso. Pero no lo haría, Robin sabía que no podía escapar de su destino, él tenía que enfrentar lo que sea.

-Es una gran historia, no me sorprendería que hicieran una película sobre eso- menciono Stahl.

-No estoy seguro de querer escucharla- dijo Robin.

-Claro que sí, te encantara, ¿Puedo?-

-Adelante- respondió Robin resignado.

-A tus 6 años tuviste un accidente y tu padre te envió a un instituto muy lejos de casa, eso afecto mucho a tus hermanas-

-¿Tengo hermanas?- Robin estaba sorprendido, el realmente no recordaba nada de su familia.

-Sí, tienes dos hermanas mayores, Aversa y Daraen, ellas solo eran unas adolescentes cuando tuviste tu accidente-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Bueno, se dieron cuenta de que tu padre planeaba dejarte para siempre en el instituto, así que decidieron que ellas te traerían a casa a como diera lugar. Esperaron a que la mayor, Aversa, cumpliera la mayoría de edad y escaparon de casa, pero no se quedarían en Plegia, tu padre como el gran magnate de negocios que era tenía mucho poder y podría encontrarlas fácilmente-

-"Entonces mi padre realmente es malo…"- pensó Robin decepcionado, a él se le fue dicho que su padre realmente lo quería y por eso pagaba para que el estuviera en el mejor lugar en el que podría estar, pero en realidad solo pagaba para no tenerlo cerca.

-Así que tus hermanas se fueron a mi país natal Ylisse, ahí Aversa empezaría su carrera como enfermera y Daraen terminaría la preparatoria para después estudiar leyes, pasaron mucho tiempo esforzándose por sacar adelante su plan, vaya que se esforzaron-

-¿Cuál era su plan?- pregunto Robin.

-Demandar a tu padre, quitarle tu patria protestad, el tenia todos los derechos sobre ti y aunque cumplieras la mayoría edad los seguiría teniendo por tu enfermedad-

-Entonces lo demandaron…-

-Sí, y ganar esa demanda no fue nada fácil, como te había dicho tu padre era un hombre muy poderoso, tanto que para ganarle tuvieron que sacar a la luz todos sus fraudes-

-¿Fraudes?-

-Sí, tu padre es una mala persona en todos los ámbitos, pero tus hermanas ya lo han enviado a prisión donde pagara todos sus crímenes-

-Y esa historia la han cubierto todos los medios, ¿No es así?-

-Sí, la gente está muy conmovida por el sacrificio que hicieron tus hermanas, y pues funcionó, estas en camino a casa con ellas- finalizo Stahl su relato.

Robin se recargo en su asiento, ahora tenía que procesar todo lo que Stahl le había contado, esperaba no olvidarlo pronto, al menos hasta que llegara con sus hermanas.

* * *

Robin ya estaba en su asiento en el avión, le había tocado a lado de la ventana. Se sentía muy emocionado puesto que no recordaba haber viajado en avión antes.

 _ **Me asustan los aviones, a veces sueño que estoy en uno y se estrella.**_

-"¿De dónde vino eso?"- se preguntó Robin asustado. Él no podía tener esos pensamientos ahora así que decidió distraerse con otra cosa.

El señor que estaba a su lado se encontraba leyendo el periódico, justamente en la sección de noticias internacionales. "Mandan a su propio padre a prisión" era el encabezado de aquella noticia. En la foto se podía ver a un hombre alto y de tez oscura siendo llevado por oficiales fuera de un juzgado. La expresión del señor demostraba furia.

-Padre…- susurro Robin, aparentemente esa sería la única imagen que vería de él.

-¿Dijiste algo muchacho?- le pregunto el hombre a su lado.

-No señor, disculpe- respondió Robin.

* * *

Robin estaba bajando las escaleras eléctricas que llevaban al lobby, donde se encontraban todas las personas esperando a los viajeros. Muchos carteles con diferentes nombres se veían por todas partes. Robin estaba nervioso por al fin conocer a sus hermanas. Camino entre las personas pero nunca vio alguna que tuviera un cartel con su nombre.

-¡Robin!- escucho que gritaron.

Volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz y pudo ver a dos mujeres. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer. Aquellas mujeres se acercaron y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Robin quería decir algo pero no sabía que, eran sus hermanas y ya había olvidado sus nombres. Así que solo disfruto el abrazo, no recordaba haber recibido un abrazo tan fuerte, ¿O sí?

 _ **No me olvides.**_

Las mujeres se separaron y Robin las pudo apreciar mejor. Una era más alta que el mientras que la otra era de su mismo tamaño. Ambas tenían el cabello blanco al igual que él, la más alta era de tez morena y ojos oscuros mientras que la otra era de piel más clara y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto la hermana más alta.

Robin no respondió a lo cual la mujer más alta rio.

-Eso es un no, soy tu hermana mayor Aversa- se presentó la mujer.

-Y yo soy Daraen, tu otra hermana- se presentó la otra mujer.

Robin aun no encontraba su voz para decir algo. Ante esto las hermanas se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Aversa se acercó a Robin y lo tomo de las manos –Escucha, sé que estas algo nervioso, y es muy difícil para ti lidiar con cambios pero no te preocupes, estamos aquí para apoyarte y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase- le dijo.

-Está bien, hermana- respondió Robin.

-Eres tan tierno- musito Aversa mientras le daba otro abrazo a su hermano menor.

Daraen rio al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía Robin, se notaba que todo era muy nuevo para el pero tenía fe en que se acostumbraría.

Aquella familia salió del aeropuerto, en el estacionamiento se dirigieron a un lujoso automóvil donde tres personas les esperaban.

-Robin quiero presentarte a mi novio, él es Chrom- dijo Daraen.

El hombre de cabello azul estiro su mano hacia Robin, entonces los dos compartieron un sencillo saludo –Un placer conocerte Robin, no sabes todo lo que han hecho tus hermanas para que tu estés aquí- dijo Chrom.

-Me empiezo a hacer a la idea- dijo Robin.

-Y ella es Lissa, hermana de Chrom- presento Daraen a la joven rubia.

-No puedo creerlo Daraen, ¡Robin es igual a ti!- exclamo Lissa.

Daraen rio –Si, cuando eran un niño se lo decían mucho, pensé que cambiaría cuando creciera- dijo.

-Por suerte no ha cambiado mucho- comento Aversa.

-Y por último, permíteme presentarte a Frederick, un buen amigo- presento Daraen al último adulto presente.

-Me da gusto conocerle joven Robin- saludo formalmente Frederick.

-¡Por ahí están!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Era un montón de personas, algunas tenían cámaras y otros micrófonos.

-Daraen es hora de irnos- dijo Chrom.

-Si- respondió la aludida.

Todos subieron al vehículo manejado por Frederick, el cual arranco en cuanto pudieron.

* * *

Robin despertó, miro a su alrededor y se alarmo. ¡No estaba en su habitación! No tenía idea de donde estaba, la habitación en la que estaba tenia paredes azules con algunos cuadros decorativos, su piso era de madera, la cama en la que se encontraba era sencilla, con cobijas y almohadas azules. Se levantó de golpe y se miró en un espejo que había cerca. No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado ese pijama.

-¡Anna!- grito asustado.

Alguien entro de inmediato a la habitación, Robin tenía la esperanza de que fuera la enfermera de cabello rojo que recordaba pero no.

-¿Robin que pasa?- pregunto Aversa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Anna?- pregunto agitadamente Robin.

-Robin tranquilo, soy tu hermana Aversa- respondió mientras le tomaba las manos a su hermano.

-¿Hermana?- pregunto Robin confundido.

-Sí, ven- respondió Aversa mientras dirigía a Robin a la cama donde ambos se sentaron.

-Hace dos semanas saliste del hospital donde estabas, ahora vives conmigo y tu otra hermana Daraen, todo está bien, este es tu cuarto y aquí están todas tus cosas, te dejare un rato solo para que te calmes, te espero afuera para desayunar- explico Aversa y salió de la habitación.

-Anna…- susurro Robin.

* * *

-¿Y ya no te ha vuelto a pasar?- pregunto una joven a Robin.

-Por suerte no, debe ser porque ya llevo tres meses aquí, supongo que ya me acostumbre- respondió Robin.

-Que bien, debe ser horrible despertar y no recordar nada- menciono otra chica.

Robin hablaba con Sumia y Cordelia, ambas eran amigas de Daraen y Aversa, con el tiempo se hicieron amigas de él. Robin ahora trabajaba en una biblioteca que se encontraba cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Aversa. Sumia y Cordelia amaban leer novelas y pasaban ahí muy seguido en sus tiempos libres. Sumia trabajaba en una granja mientras que Cordelia era un importante miembro de la brigada de seguridad de Ylisse.

-Sí, pero ya no me asusta, tengo un diario en el que escribo todo lo que hago, cuando olvido cosas simplemente lo leo, me hace sentir muy seguro el que este escrito por mí- dijo Robin.

-Leer tu diario debe ser para ti como leer un libro nuevo todos los dias- dijo Sumia divertida.

-Sumia eso no es divertido- le regaño Cordelia.

-Lo siento Robin, no era mi intención- se disculpó Sumia avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, en realidad tienes razón- dijo Robin.

-A veces desearía tener amnesia así podría olvidar a cierta persona…- dijo Cordelia.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Robin.

Cordelia dudo unos momentos si debería decirle a Robin, al final se convenció de que no.

-Bueno Robin ya es hora de que nos vayamos, siempre es un gusto verte- se despidió Sumia.

-Para mí también es un placer verlas- dijo Robin.

-Entonces tenemos que regresar esto la próxima semana- pregunto Cordelia refiriéndose a los libros.

-Así es, si se les pasa habrá multa, no se confíen, puede que se me olvide a mí pero a esta máquina no- respondió Robin mientras señalaba la computadora de su escritorio.

-No se nos olvidara, gracias Robin- se despidió Cordelia.

-Robin la próxima vez que venga traeré flores, así leeré tu fortuna con los pétalos- aviso Sumia.

-Suena interesante, estaré esperando-fue lo último que dijo Robin y aquellas mujeres se fueron.

* * *

-Mira esta es nuestra madre- le indico Daraen a Robin.

Ambos miraban un viejo álbum de fotos. Robin estaba muy sorprendido de ver a su madre, pero se preguntaba porque tenía que ser en una foto.

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Me temo que muerta- respondió Daraen.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Robin intrigado.

-Murió cuando tú naciste- respondió Daraen con tristeza.

Eso hizo sentir muy culpable a Robin, si no fuera por el sus hermanas ahora estarían con su madre.

-Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras… "Cuiden a su hermano como yo lo habría hecho"- cito Daraen –Y le fallamos, si realmente te hubiéramos cuidado, no te habríamos dejado con nuestro padre y no habrías caído, lo siento Robin- una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Daraen.

-No fue tu culpa hermana-

 _ **Tener hermanos es lo mejor, yo tengo 4 y son geniales.**_

* * *

-¿Cuantas veces hemos venido a este mercado hermana?- pregunto Robin mientras cargaba varias bolsas con diferentes tipos de frutas y verduras.

-Es la primera vez que te traigo conmigo- respondió Aversa, la cual llevaba un sencilla bolsa con sus pertenencias.

-Menos mal- dijo Robin aliviado.

-No sé porque te preocupas tanto, tu memoria ha estado muy bien últimamente, no creo que olvides nada de aquí en adelante, eso se debe a que tu mente está muy sana y a que tienes la mejor enfermera del mundo, yo- dijo Aversa mientras examinaba todos los puesto por los que pasaba, Robin simplemente la seguía de cerca.

-Aún tengo miedo, siento que en cualquier momento olvidare algo- dijo Robin.

-Tu solo tranquilízate, ¡Mira que hermosas pulseras venden ahí!- exclamo Aversa para ir a dicho puesto.

-Pensé que solo veníamos por alimentos para la casa- susurro Robin enfadado.

El mercado en el que estaba era muy raro, vendían cosas de todo tipo, incluso diviso un puesto de libros así que se acercó.

-Hola guapo, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- saludo la vendedora.

-Solo miro- respondió Robin pero entonces miro bien a la mujer -¿Te conozco?- pregunto.

-No, jamás te había visto- respondió la mujer.

-Pero me pareces muy familiar- insistió Robin.

-Me debes confundir con una de mis hermanas, tengo muchas exactamente iguales a mí- dijo la vendedora

-Robin tu hermana nos espera vámonos- dijo Aversa mientras se llevaba a Robin.

* * *

Robin despertó en su habitación, aún estaba oscuro. Su reloj marcaba las 3:00 am. Escucho un ruido en el baño, ¿Alguien vomitando?

Robin se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar se abrió la puerta dejando ver a su hermana Daraen.

-Robin, ¿Te desperté?- dijo la mujer sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Robin preocupado.

La mirada de Daraen se enterneció al ver la preocupación de su hermano.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba en el escusado. Su mirada se veía perdida.

-¿Te hizo daño la cena? Si es así no vuelvo a cocinar- dijo Robin.

Daraen rio –No, tu cena fue perfecta, es otra cosa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Robin.

Daraen suspiro, después de unos segundos se cubrió su cara.

-Hay un feto en mi vientre- dijo rápidamente.

-O sea estas embarazada- dijo Robin.

-Si- afirmo avergonzada Daraen.

-Eso es bueno, ¿No?-

-No estoy segura-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé si quiero tener un bebé- Daraen respondió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Se dice… Que uno paga con los hijos lo que le ha hecho a sus padres, si yo envié a mi padre a prisión, ¿Significa que mi hijo me enviará a prisión?-

A primeras eso sonaba completamente absurdo para Robin pero recordando los libros de karma que había leído tenía sentido. Aunque el realmente no creía en eso.

-Nuestro padre era una mala persona y se lo merecía- dijo Robin.

-Pero no por eso deja de ser nuestro padre, el me crio y en muchas ocasiones él se sintió orgulloso de mi, decía que era igual a él y que cuando creciera yo heredaría sus negocios, el solo me veía así, como su heredera-

-Tú no eres igual a él Daraen, ninguno de nosotros lo es-

-Aun así… No sé cómo ser una madre, la nuestra no estuvo el suficiente tiempo con nosotros, no tengo ningún ejemplo que seguir-

-Pero Daraen… Tu eres la mejor hermana del mundo, junto a Aversa claro… Sabes lo importante que es la familia, además no todas las personas saben como ser padres, eso pasa hasta que nace su bebé-

-Aun no me siento del todo convencida-

-¡Ya se! Solo piensa que tu bebe es tu hermano menor y listo, serás una gran madre- ese comentario hizo reír a Daraen.

-Como logras hacerme reír en estos momentos-

-Además no harás esto sola, tienes a Chrom-

-Si Chrom… Aun no se lo he dicho-

-Tienes que hacerlo, no parece de los tipos que abandonarían a un hijo-

-Y no lo es, siento que cuando se lo diga va a querer que nos casemos en ese instante-

-Pues díselo, aprovecha que aún no se nota, no quieres casarte con un gran estómago, ¿O sí?-

-No me casare aun- dijo Daraen entre risas –Aun necesito más tiempo contigo, ni siquiera se cumple el año de que estas aquí-

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Daraen tienes que hacerlo, lo que hiciste por mí fue asombroso, gracias a ti tengo una vida normal que es lo que siempre había deseado, pero tienes que empezar a vivir tu vida, la criatura que tienes en tu vientre te necesita, y tienes que darle todo el cariño y apoyo que puedas, eso no significa que nos vas a querer menos a los demás, ¿De acuerdo?-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos Daraen asintió.

-De acuerdo mañana hablare con Chrom pero no me casare embarazada, ¿De acuerdo?-

-A mí no me digas, háblalo con tu novio-

Ambos rieron después de ese momento de drama. Daraen se dio cuenta del gran hombre que era su hermano y que el merecía alguien con quien ser feliz.

-Robin, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto Daraen.

-No que yo recuerde…-

-¿Seguro? Ninguna chica del hospital-

-No recuerdo mucho del hospital, aunque…- Robin hizo una pausa pensando en sí debería hablar o no.

-¿Aunque?-

-A veces escucho una voz femenina, de una jovencita-

-¿Qué te dice?-

-Diferentes cosas, depende de lo que esté haciendo, no recuerdo exactamente-

-Es probable que haya sido de una compañera del hospital, tal vez luego pueda investigar algo-

-Seria genial si encuentras algo-

-No prometo nada, mientras tanto hay que ir a dormir-

* * *

Robin se encontraba en su trabajo. Leía un libro de historia, el adoraba la historia. Una campana sonó en la entrada, indicando la llegada de algún lector.

-Hola Sumia- saludo Robin despegando la mirada de su libro.

-¿Qué tal Robin?- saludo alegre la joven mientras cargaba un montón de libros –Aquí esta, lo mío y lo de Cordelia- menciono mientras dejaba los libros en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no vino ella contigo?- pregunto Robin.

Sumia rio –No lo vas a creer pero… ¡Tiene una cita!-

-Vaya… Podría apostar a que eso te emociona más a ti que a ella-

-Es verdad, es que ella paso mucho tiempo sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera la miraba, estoy contenta de que le haya dado la oportunidad a alguien más-

-Entonces yo también me alegro por ella-

-Por cierto traje las flores que te había dicho- aviso Sumia mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Para hacer aquel ritual Sumia deposito varios pétalos de margarita en las manos de Robin, el cual los sostuvo por un largo tiempo hasta que Sumia le indico que los dejara en el escritorio. Ya así Sumia se puso a examinar minuciosamente cada pétalo, por supuesto sin tocar alguno.

-Al parecer tendrás un año lleno de éxito, cumplirás todo lo que te propongas y debes tener cuidado de la gente envidiosa-

-Genial- dijo Robin no muy convencido de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Además, tendrás un reencuentro con alguien muy especial para ti, solo tienes que seguir tu instinto y encontraras a esa persona- concluyo Sumia.

* * *

Robin caminaba rumbo hacia el departamento donde vivía, esa mañana había visitado un museo que tenía una nueva exposición de armas antiguas, fue en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, Henry, Ricken, Nowi y Lissa, la hermana de su cuñado.

Aunque la exposición fue fantástica y él se había divertido mucho, no podía evitar pensar en su hermana. Daraen estaba a punto de mudarse con su novio a una casa que Chrom había comprado. Su hermana no se encontraba tan feliz de abandonar a sus hermanos, era comprensible, Robin también sentía que no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella. Robin necesitaba hacer algo por ella para hacerla sentir mejor pero no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer.

-¡Visite el lugar donde crecen las rosas moradas!- como una campana esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Robin.

Robin corrió hacia una joven repartidora de folletos.

-Hola señor, ¿Le interesa salir de vacaciones?- dijo la joven mientras le ofrecía un folleto a Robin.

-Este lugar parece la respuesta mi problema- menciono Robin mientras veía el llamativo folleto.

-¡Lo es!, no cabe duda que el mejor lugar donde puede pasar sus vacaciones es en…

* * *

-¿Nohr?- preguntaron Aversa y Daraen al unísono.

-¡Sí!, tenemos que ir ahí- respondió Robin.

-La idea de pasar unas vacaciones familiares suena grandioso pero no estoy segura de que Nohr sea el mejor lugar- comento Aversa.

-Robin hay muchos países que podemos visitar, ¿Por qué tiene que ser el que nos queda más lejos?, ¿No puede ser en nuestro mismo continente?- replico Daraen.

-Tenemos que ir a Nohr, necesito ir ahí, por favor acompáñenme- suplico Robin.

Las hermanas se miraron dudosas, lo que su hermano pedía sonaba complicado pero no imposible. Además su hermano nunca les había pedido algo con tanta intensidad, de verdad tenía que ser importante para él.

* * *

-Este mercado es asombroso, Daraen mira la ropa para bebé de este puesto- dijo Aversa mientras llevaba a su hermana a dicha tienda. Robin las seguía de cerca.

-Todo es hermoso, pero no podemos comprar nada aun, no sabemos si será niño o niña- dijo Daraen.

-Sera una niña, ¡Te lo aseguro!- dijo Aversa, acto seguido compro un pequeño vestido azul del puesto.

Robin miraba maravillado todo a su alrededor, el lugar donde se encontraban era un mercado subterráneo, una de las atracciones turísticas más famosas de Nohr. Un delicioso aroma cautivo a Robin, él lo siguió hasta dar con una pastelería.

 _ **Pie de manzana, mi favorito.**_

-¿Cuántas veces te escaparas así de nosotras?- le reclamo Aversa a su hermano.

-Hay que comprar un pie de manzana- sugirió Robin.

Momentos después los tres hermanos ya disfrutaban de dicho pie en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Sabe tal y como lo recuerdo- menciono Robin tras acabar su primer bocado del postre.

-Imposible, tú no podías haber venido aquí antes- dijo Daraen.

-No pero si he comido uno de estos antes, alguien me dio en el hospital pero no recuerdo quien-

Las hermanas se miraron extrañadas.

* * *

Los tres hermanos estaban en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, sus 4 dias de vacaciones habían terminado. El viaje había sido fantástico a pesar del clima nublado, en varias ocasiones llovió ligeramente. Daraen se encontraba alegre de regresar a casa, aunque no lo diga realmente extrañaba a Chrom. Aversa se encontraba preocupada por su hermano, durante todo el viaje parecía estar buscando algo y por lo que se veía no lo encontró.

Robin miraba por la ventana, no satisfecho con su viaje. Las calles de Nohr estaban decoradas con banderas, algunas eran negras y las otras blancas. Aparentemente ese dia se celebraba el fin de la gran guerra que Nohr alguna vez tuvo con su país vecino Hoshido. Robin deseaba quedarse más tiempo en Nohr, sentía que le faltaba algo.

 _ **El dia en que los cielos cambian, pronto lo veré y tu algún dia lo harás.**_

-Daraen habíamos acordado que no usarías tu celular en las vacaciones familiares- reclamo Aversa a su hermana.

-Lo siento pero esto en verdad es importante- dijo Daraen sin quitar la vista de su aparato.

El taxi entro a la avenida principal donde había muchos automóviles parados.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Aversa.

-Es el desfile de la paz, muchas personas desfilan vestidos de los antiguos soldados de Nohr y Hoshido- respondió el chofer.

-¿Cuánto tardara?- pregunto Aversa.

-Estaremos aquí varados como 1 hora, lo mejor sería que bajaran y lo disfrutaran- sugirió el taxista.

-Qué opinas Robin, ¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto Aversa a su hermano.

Pero Robin estaba muy distraído con las rosas moradas del parque de al lado.

 _ **Es un parque hermoso por lo que me han contado, es demasiado grande y todos adoran hacer picnics ahí.**_

En un impulso Robin abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo hacia el parque ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanas.

 _ **Yo un dia iré a ese parque con mis hermanos.**_

Robin al entrar al parque vio a miles de familias disfrutando del día. Muchos niños jugaban ya sea con pelotas, pistolas de juguetes o volaban cometas. Los adultos se encontraban en mesas de picnic o algunos sobre una manta en el pasto.

 _ **En el dia que los cielos cambian, el dia de la paz entre Hoshido y Nohr.**_

Robin miraba a su alrededor, buscaba como un loco entre todas las familias que se encontraban ahí. Pero… ¿A quién?

 _ **Yo estaré ahí cada año, búscame en el parque donde las rosas moradas crecen.**_

Entonces la mirada de Robin se fijó en una joven. La joven tenía el cabello blanco y largo, adornado por una diadema negra. Sus ojos escarlata resaltaban sobre su clara piel. Tenía unas puntiagudas orejas que a Robin le parecían muy curiosas.

Justamente en ese momento las nubes se despejaron y el cielo ilumino cada rincón del parque.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto pero Robin se encontraba algo lejos de la chica.

 _ **Adiós Robin, no me vayas a olvidar.**_

-¡Robin!- grito Aversa mientras corría hacia su hermano.

Robin aparto la vista de la joven para mirar a su hermana.

-¡Que te ocurre! ¿Cómo te atreves a huir así de nosotras?- le regaño fuertemente su hermana.

-¿Robin?- llamo alguien a sus espaldas.

Al voltear de nuevo Robin tenía en frente a la joven que miraba hace unos minutos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Eres tú!- dijo aquella chica sorprendida para después tirarse a los brazos de Robin.

-¡Lo lograste!, ¡Me recordaste!- exclamaba la chica arregle.

Robin correspondió al abrazo débilmente, el aún estaba muy confundido por la situación ya que miles de emociones se acumulaban en todo su ser. Aversa simplemente miraba la escena sin comprender nada.

-¡Al fin los alcance!- exclamo Daraen cansada al llegar.

La chica soltó a Robin, entonces los tres dirigieron su vista la recién llegada.

Al ver la escena Daraen solo dijo una cosa –Vaya encontraste a Corrin-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué sabes?- le cuestiono Aversa.

-Ella es Corrin, fue compañera de habitación de Robin por mucho tiempo, al parecer es sobreviviente de un accidente de avión- respondió Daraen.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- reclamo Robin.

-Apenas me acabo de enterar, hace dias contacte a tu enfermera y hace solo un par de horas me dio todo un informe sobre tu estadía en el hospital- se defendió Daraen.

-Oh… Ya veo- dijo Robin.

-¿Ustedes son hermanas de Robin?- pregunto la joven llamada Corrin.

-Sí, es un placer conocerte, ¿Podrías darle tu número de celular o e-mail a Robin? Es que nos tenemos que ir, esta tarde despega nuestro vuelo a Ylisse- dijo Aversa rápidamente.

-¿Irnos?- exclamaron Robin y Daraen al mismo tiempo.

-Aversa, Robin acaba de encontrar prácticamente a la razón por la que hicimos este viaje, no nos podemos ir ahora- reclamo Daraen.

-Lo siento pero ya pagamos el avión y además no encontraremos otro hotel disponible hoy- dijo Aversa.

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa, es muy grande, también prometo conseguirles un vuelo cuando ustedes quieran- ofreció Corrin.

Aversa lo pensó seriamente unos momentos –No lo sé, no podemos aceptar eso de una desconocida-

Daraen se dio un golpe en su frente por la frustración que le daba la actitud de su hermana mayor.

-Corrin, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto un hombre.

-Xander, mira él es Robin, fue mi compañero de cuarto en el hospital y ellas son sus hermanas-

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Xander el hermano mayor de Corrin, ¿Gustarían acompañarnos a este picnic?- se presentó el hombre.

-Nos encantaría pero mi hermana dice…- hablo Robin pero fue interrumpido.

-Nos quedaremos con mucho gusto- acepto la invitación Aversa.

Corrin celebro de alegría e inmediatamente se llevó a su amigo que tenía tiempo de no ver.

-Tengo mucho que contarte Robin, no sabes todo lo que he hecho desde que salí del hospital, también quiero escuchar tu historia, de seguro es muy interesante- dijo Corrin alegre.

-No tienes idea- dijo Robin.

Robin habia encontrado lo que realmente le faltaba, aun asi no recordaba nada de su amiga Corrin pero estaba seguro que ambos podrian crear recuerdos nuevos a pesar de la distancia.


End file.
